The main role of the preclinical project will be to provide molecular basis of pharmacotherapy based on genetic components of the subjects through 1) standardized behavioral analysis using mice models, which reflects DSM-IV criteria for alcoholism, 2) advanced neurochemical and molecular biological characterization of mice brain, which could be criteria for clinically relevant endophenotypes of alcoholism, and 3) integrative and clinically relevant functional genomics analysis of SNP using humanized mice models (such as knockin mice of human genes), which will allow us to develop a personalized treatment algorithm.